Locked in Language
by Koniko-chan
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if everyone in anchiant china didn't speak modern japanese? How would the story be effected if a language barrior was in place. and don't forget to R&R please ^_^


Authors note: hey guys! This is story idea I started kicking around after re-watching the last episodes of the TV series. It's always bothered me to a extent that everyone in anchiant China speaks modern Japanese. Have you ever thought about that? Oh Darkened hope fans, I'm currently working on chapter 8 and will get that out soon. Hugs and kissys koniko 

Disclaimer: What are you talking about I own Fushigi Yuugi really! Men come and drag me off in a strait jacket Don't you believe me?

Locked in Language

Chapter 1

"Trouble makers"

Authors note again: this picks up right after the girls find themselves in the book.

            "What shall we do Yui!" Miaka drawled out like she was in a melodrama. However, the sounds of a scuffle made her stop the act and whorl around, "YUI!" she cried in alarm. The site she was greeted with was two men standing side-by-side dressed in Chinese clothing and one of them held Yui using his hand as a gag. Miaka quickly racked her brain for any information that could help her and then it came to her! Her heart quite racing and subsided as relief washed over her. "Are you Chinese Acrobats?" she asked in wonder but still slightly confused.

            Yui sweat dropped as she struggled to loosen the man's grasp on her. "What did she say?" the man holding Yui whispered as he tightened his grip on the girl.

            "I don't know and I really don't care, I'm just going to go get her and shut her up." The other man replied. He then slowly walked closer to Miaka.

            All the while Miaka was getting impatient and began to tap her foot 'First they scare me half to death by grabbing Yui, then they completely ignore me, and start rambling in some unknown language, and now they're dragging their feet on starting the show. I whish they'd hurry it up…'

            Her assailant stocked closer to her "don't worry, I won't hurt you…" he snickered out.

            Miaka just smiled. 'The show must be ready to start!' 

Yui was beginning to get flustered her self, "Mui-a-wa!" she cried. 'How can she be so stupid? Oh wait this is Miaka…'

            The guy just gave Miaka a weird look, 'this girl is smiling at the fact that I'm going to kidnap her, and sell both her and her clothes on the black market? Oh well… maybe she'll go willingly.'  Carefully he held out his hand for her to take, 'even if she dose run I'm so close to her now I can just grab her there will be no escape…'

            Miaka giggled excitedly, 'is he inviting me to be in the show too? How fun!' "Yui! Looks like I get to be in the show too!"

            Yui was on the verge of panic by now and was urgently trying to shake her head no. Finally out of desperation she stomped on the man's foot as hard as she could and managed to pull her head up enough to call out to her. "Miaka! They're not Acrobats! Ru-" She was cut off when her enraged captor recapped his hand over her mouth and swept her up fireman style into his arms. 

            Miaka's eyes widened in surprise as she let out a small squeak of disbelief, 'they're not acrobats then Yui…' "Yui!" she screamed as the other man scooped her up and his hand quickly wrapped around her head to silence her. 

            The man holding Yui leaned closely to her ear and growled out "You'll pay latter..." Yui quickly tried to suppress a shutter as the men started to carry them off.

            Just then the man holding Miaka let out a grown before he dropped her and fell to the ground unconscious. His partner whipped around, "What the-" he started to cry, when Miaka had jumped up from the floor and tackled him forcing him to release Yui.

            As soon as both girls hit the earth a man in a navy blue robe with the symbol for ogre on his forehead, raced up and fought off the cursing slave trader, until he too lay unctuous on the sand. 

            The girls had huddled together while the fight had progressed and Yui had taken the liberty of whapping Miaka up side the head for not realizing who those men were sooner. 

            The dark haired man then turned to the girls, "are you two ok?" he asked softly with a smile on his face.

            Miaka and Yui both turned to look at each other hopping the other knew what had been said. "Yui if you don't know then why do you think I would know?" Miaka whispered to her.

            This time the boy gave them a curios look before waving his hand in dismissal, "I don't like stupid, poor people, good buy." He said casually as he walked off not even sparing them a second glance.

            Miaka sprung up after him, and as Yui started to follow a red light engulfed her and her cry disappeared along with her.

            Miaka turned around and stopped when she realized Yui hadn't followed her and sighed in defeat for the young man just seemed to have faded into thin air… She had lost both of them; quickly she started to go back the way she came only to see no sign of Yui anywhere. "YUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she called she was now utterly alone…

To be continued…

AN: hope you liked it please tell me what you think flames and suggestions welcome. ^_^ 


End file.
